RobinHoodSchool
Description This channel is used by our school to broadcast educational content, share information with our school community and partners and to showcase students' work. Parental advice: Some blogs and videos on our website may offer additional links to non-school content Links http://www.robinhood.bham.sch.uk Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVtcnpB5L6c 1:21 Robin Hood and the Treasure 190 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6yd12EN0ec 2:35 Engage Me 682 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EWoS9rd9dc 1:33 pipes1 72 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bX64gAeacQ0 0:50 WWII Anjani 10 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rb9xSR22Rk 1:17 School or Prison? 90 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHrqQRCr4GM 0:59 WWII Mariam 18 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mes4VneLUtI 0:49 WWII megan 16 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkhi37hpMDQ 2:39 futureteacherRHS 462 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYpdkHvtRwM 9:38 Future Teacher? 177 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Up3OBvRPluc 0:37 Mandarin teaching @ RHS 254 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTVQHnkO6u0 3:26 Esme Capp NEW 225 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZUP0jUBGro 0:38 'If I was' poem 122 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oJyFYEVuxM 1:53 This Is Me 1.mov 95 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZbpiP82Ml0 1:29 This is Me 3.mov 50 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqE5w23xuz8 4:17 This is Me 2.mov 43 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQFtzkgzd3o 2:36 All was quiet at Robin Hood School 74 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogul5EDYL2U 1:01 Day1 Movie 235 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcEN4Vl7g0w 1:02 Day 1 Slideshow 277 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0QXWLR9asQ 1:38 day 2 video 275 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80LJwssRr6U 1:38 sa day2 225 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s85a9kwN9S0 3:23 Day 3 Video 123 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aqSnZlUVuU 1:15 Day 3-The School slideshow 182 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMx_kQTLrRs 1:29 In Cape Town 333 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KHzCqz6uTU 0:49 Meet Grade-1 246 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVZG-LxvEIs 0:56 Meet Grade R 177 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYToctQi__I 1:07 Day 6 326 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yXSguOnIZU 0:38 The Coastal Path 155 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoSMBsq02Dw 1:20 Cape of Good Hope 161 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsMuLXTK20U 0:44 Recyling coke cans 99 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-wrrD5C1uw 1:01 Secret garden of South Africa 113 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXSPg19_DW8 0:54 Pasta salad 168 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2e5SyzF24UE 0:25 German in Year 1 134 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gC_8HNWnMLg 0:26 Football amnesty 63 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4KZ11riMqw 0:38 Googling it... 60 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xhn9_g62C4A 0:39 Blowing bubbles 179 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2RlJkESIE4 0:39 Table Mountain 173 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6LCYpfynKo 0:35 Rice Krispie Cake 214 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipc7-UuX6So 0:25 Comenius Art project 586 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKqWR7e5eX8 0:44 Year 1 Rockets Project 47 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPkchhD9USs 0:34 Blame it on the Weather 115 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPS-gDsInMU 2:11 Cool Schools Presentation 426 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYb_lqRdPK4 1:21 Balance and dismount 185 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOyS6d1aOqY 0:21 cat's cradle 3 77 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xS32PuvWJ1s 0:24 Fun Run 2010 180 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TVtDmb4x1Q 1:19 Learning agreement time 124 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PP1m_FeHpq4 0:52 Mad Science 445 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84slZGV6yOg 1:08 Mandarin 45 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATO-rHTjn7U 0:38 Chinese Partners 119 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVrAUCTEvC4 1:48 Class 1FG'S Secret Garden Dance! 78 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNmeqyBposM 2:54 Class 1JM's Secret Garden Dance! 91 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vASGOXU9wZA 2:06 Caroline's Puppet Show! 90 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9c5JghS2t8c 0:49 Animal lady Y2 78 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqi11Jaq4FA 1:02 Animal Lady Y5 160 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fp9dVpJHdCA 2:21 mandarin 81 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wEZ8ymwAgo 0:22 Chinese Fan Dancing In Year 2! 136 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqrQxdJ8Tjg 0:53 Chinese Fan Dancing In Year 2! 114 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MgzqxaxRJ0 1:02 Traditional Chinese Fan Dancing! 140 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRvvp68v5G4 0:33 Year Two Childen Interviewing Our Schools' Finance Officer! 92 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeSnbbvcuQI 0:13 Year 2 Children Interviewing Mr Hunter! 102 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrRxctcQwAg 1:56 French parts of the body 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnaxfFnbBOM 2:13 Mr Writing 48 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVUwykpDlVI 3:26 Solar System 32 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTA7COinXMI 0:55 plants 1 18 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgA8IkPX8rI 0:34 Germination 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyZDB7xP6mA 1:45 OY Man on Moon 52 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcGF_RkjHbY 1:22 Powerpoint Presentations In Year 2! 114 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viu4z-jwY_0 1:25 How does water work in a mill? 8.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tubHiPyQylE 1:34 Is reputation or money more important? 18 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCi7E50PhFI 0:30 1 2 3 4 5 Once I Caught A Fish Alive 730 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pj6ROAMThUA 0:33 Baa Baa Black Sheep 144 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QK1f-XRG50 0:43 Miss Polly Had A Dolly. 3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34Hs1h708dw 1:30 Dragon dancing 94 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrJGysSj52s 1:13 Dragon dancing 2 71 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSYuwgLEZ-U 2:29 red nose day 94 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfVCn1QrYKI 0:36 Odd Numbers In Year 2! 38 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFkUiBMaD9c 0:27 Odd Numbers In Year 2 Continued! 123 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e68LV4fNP4E 0:16 Humpty Dumpty 159 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Czl8JhkZezo 0:24 Mandarin Number Writing In Year 2! 137 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeneQGQAOac 0:15 New Project 7 6 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLkJS6_Yg0A 2:01 Senses poetry 769 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxE1Y5iAL20 2:13 twinkle.m4v 369 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aYYazuVRfo 1:37 Katie Morag Reading 1! 7.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPDACl3M1UY 1:29 Katie Morag Reading 2! 3.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdXI-EiEAeU 0:43 Bike Riding 1.AVI 65 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hB4PZvBQOw 0:27 Bike Riding 2.AVI 62 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i02FXsLKOAc 0:24 Minibeasts 3 92 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1U-3Li0N78 0:12 Minibeasts 4 12 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7SSYHcNY0Q 0:47 Minibeasts 6 77 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeGTwqrjua8 0:18 Minibeasts 5 70 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3V4CIiEmuI Minibeasts 1 24 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQDK4Dfq3NM 0:20 Minibeasts 2 104 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymeyPsevpLI 0:38 Animation In Year 2 Continued! 87 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sFgW845ahI 0:49 Animation In Year 2! 38 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mk2c2bZFa0 0:41 Animation In Year 2! 49 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bzrITCjtAA 1:55 Animation In Year 2 Kagan Group 4! 17 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mpi6jGSI6Q 0:29 Animation In Year 2 Kagan Group 2! 48 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqMJQ3dqy30 2:03 2NB Pirate Animation Kagan Group 1! 46 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bs-ep3tZeo8 2:16 Kagan Group 2 Sea Creature & The Pirate's Animation! 81 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObYyvjkawMY 2:43 Kagan Group 3 Animation! 75 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r58ZAvNxayg 1:58 Pirate Animation Kagan Group 4! 68 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P86iFXQnLMc 2:39 Pirate Animation Kagan Group 5! 153 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT6L_vamE3A Sports Day 2011 - Y3&4 253 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fiv7Rfqz_SQ Poems In Year 2 Video 1! 114 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utf8g81Mv1U 0:36 Poems In Year 2 Video 2! 151 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFiXKWSh96s 0:36 Poems In Year 2 Video 3! 144 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrA1yVbC_-I 0:22 Poems In Year 2 Video 4! 209 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y18JNgXwu1g 0:29 Poems In Year 2 Video 5! 161 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfDMAlBaJjk 0:13 2NB rhymes 1 49 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sn9UxOm6fB0 0:10 2NB rhymes 2 46 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBzE5xOjJKA 0:10 2NB rhymes 3 63 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FNhC_379h4 0:18 2NB rhymes 4 35 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJvU9Hsy0SE 0:10 2NB rhymes 5 60 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hhtoim8uhvs 0:12 2NB rhymes 6 60 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie3URsH96Rc 0:11 2NB rhymes 6 100 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1Kz2ZkkOas 0:20 2NB rhymes 7 105 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4L64jFQwsA 0:25 Nursery Rhymes With A Twist Video 1! 210 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpTs2sU2K64 0:22 Nursery Rhymes With a Twist Video 2! 218 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnVqbaq2qYk 0:30 Nursery Rhymes With A Twist Video 3! 122 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6ih_WX4V0w 0:38 Nursery Rhymes With A Twist Video 4! 154 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aq723Z2YSBA 1:15 Violin Lessons 196 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwKPRjECu14 1:28 Netball 2011 419 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MYYmk3UbU0 0:43 We Are Year One! 79 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cl5lHXuRWII 0:34 Birthday Boats 91 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bk1Z8CyWyhY 1:34 The Animal Lady Visits The Nursery! 131 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kT5LzIzJPuA 1:44 Nursery Using The Bikes! 139 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpZdt1x-rpM 1:33 Dingle, Dangle Scarecrow! 4.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mD08gvKdig 1:38 The Wheels On The Bus! 245 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKTlVhN0e5s 0:59 Nursery Singing Jingle Bells! 209 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uS5KBQMVA1w 20:01 Year 1 & 2 nativity 149 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnGLx1sxfx0 1:30 Chinese Dragon Dancing In Nursery 143 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ofet8aRJAs 1:26 Chinese Dragon Dancing In Nursery! 237K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVVwo3My70k 1:01 Chinese Fan and Ribbon Dancing! 111 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZG7t0wtL44 1:25 Chinese Fan and Ribbon Dancing! 287 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-NHlfmr2x4 3:07 Nursery & The Big Jubilee Dance! 684 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uO_7mrt7Ig 1:02 VID00058 61 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lx3h-TXJN2w 0:32 twinkle twinkle 73 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnoJ3wYq2yA 0:56 The Olympic Torch Arrives At Robin Hood Nursery! 120 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKeybScNPBM 1:28 Nursery & The Caterpillar Song! 977 views5 years ago Category:RobinHoodSchool Category:YouTube